Two Birds of A Feather
by Chrissy-Nicole
Summary: Remy is running from her past, and the police. But when she arrives in Mystic Falls and meets a Charming and Mysterious Damon  Who has a dark secret , will she decide to return to her life at Princeton-Plainsboro, or keep running?
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how long I spent staring at the wall that afternoon, gazing at nothing in particular. Just concentrating on what I've done over the last few days. My hotel room was quite small; the walls were concrete and poorly painted in a dirty white colour. It had been 3 months since I have worked (Let alone seen) Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Wondering whether Dr. Cuddy would let me back on team if she ever found out what I did. The police where coming after me, I was going to jail soon. I found a cheap and small town in Virginia (The desk attendant wasn't the most pleasant person so I didn't ask for the town's name). Where ever I was, was the furthest I could drive over a couple days. About an hour later, I decided that if I was going to stay in town for a while I was going to need a job…. Where the hell was I going to get one of them? Remembering my past experience as a bartender, I found myself heading out into town to a popular Bar and Grill. Without a second to waste, I headed for a short, blonde hair guy man leaning against the bar cleaning the used shot glasses.  
>"Hey, is the manger anywhere around?" I asked him.<br>"That'd be me" He replied in his strong British accent, sitting on bar stool with his news paper and not paying much attention to me.  
>"I need a job, I'm gunna be in town for a while so I need some cash."<br>"Worked at a bar before?"  
>"Yeah"<br>After about 5 minutes of my best persuasion, he asked what my name was. I told him to call me Remy "Well, Remy. You can start now if you like" He confidently said, swinging the bar door to let me in.  
>Dumfounded, I stepped in and stood by the bar as a gorgeously (But seriously drunk) man came up to me and slumped himself on one of the stools. He had short dark hair and was wearing an expensive slick black leather jacket. He put his shot glass in front of me, as he lifted up his head up.<br>"You're new" He slurred.  
>"You're drunk" I replied back to him, watching him pick his glass up and waving it circles at me.<br>"Yeah, so? Another shot please"  
>"Sorry mate, I don't want to piss of my boss on my first day by giving heavily drunk guy another round of alcohol".<br>Looking displeased, he turned around to see a group of friends around one of the pool table. His looked full of sorrow when his eyes noticed one of the girls.  
>At that moment I felt extremely narcissistic. I used to get so drunk like that, but still ask the bartender for more. And here I am refusing to give a shot to this man.<br>Did I mention how good looking he was?  
>"And what does a pretty girl like you happen to be doing a boring little town like this?"<br>"Now that's none of your business" I smiled, teasing him. I turned away to poor myself my own beer.  
>He smiled as he introduced himself as Damon Salvatore. I returned a smile as I continued on with my work.<br>Not giving up, Damon kept talking to me but left when he was called over by his friends. By the time I finished my shift, Damon had returned to the stool, accompanied with his empty shot glass.  
>"Bar girl, I've been waiting for the least hour. Now can I please have my shot?"<br>"My shift is over, you're not my problem anymore" I chuckled.  
>He then asked if I wasn't going to supply his alcohol, could I occupy him until his friends decided it was time to leave. Having nothing else planned, I sat next to him. Next thing I know, I'm talking and laughing with him. I offered to call him a cab if he didn't want to wait for his friends, but Damon declined, believing he could make his own way home.<br>"Damon, you can't talk or walk properly. You have slim chances of making home without passing out" I retaliated.  
>"I'll prove to you, that I am fully capable of finding my own way home by myself" He slurred, managing to lift himself on the seat.<br>"This is going to be interesting" I chuckled.  
>"Alright, bar girl" Damon muttered. "If I fail in walking around the whole building without stumbling or falling, you can call me a cab. But if I succeed, you must tell me your name" He replied, with a devilish smile on his pale face. I nodded; quite convinced he couldn't do so.<br>He headed for the entrance of the bar, and then slowly pulled himself up a few small stairs. Across the back towards the grill, then he reached another small set of stairs. Having a few problems, he slowly climbed down 1, then 2, and then fell on the 3rd.  
>I left my seat to help him get up, noticing he passed out. One of the people he came with ran over to help me. He was tall, had hair similar to Damon's but lighter. But two things I did notice are that how similar he looked to Damon…..and how handsome and distracting his face was.<br>"He passed out trying to prove a point", I told the man placing Damon's arm around my shoulders and hoisting him up.  
>"Let me guess. He wanted more alcohol" Said the man, who didn't sound very surprised. Swinging Damon other arm around his shoulders. We brought him out to the front of the bar and grill and called for a cab.<br>Damon had slowly begun to wake up, as the man and the rest of the group got Damon's cab and another cab behind us. I was about to shut Damon' door when he turned to me.  
>"Even though I failed, do I still get a name?" He barley slurred.<br>"Well, 'Bar Girl' will do for now" I smiled shutting the door before the Cab left.  
>I decided it was time to head home; I had feeling that I'd be seeing Damon again tomorrow.<br>But to my surprise, I found out we'd be meeting again a little earlier than I thought.  
>That night I closed the curtains in my lounge room and went to bed. That night I dreamt I was running throughout the woods, dark haunting woods. I found Damon standing next a tree waiting for me. He seemed content, but I noticed a distinct devilish smile that he gave me in the bar earlier. Next thing I knew, I couldn't move. Damon slowly walked to wards me, examining my neck as he pushed my hair behind my ears.<br>My legs gave-out, and I was falling down a hill of mud and leaves. I felt two large unbearable pierces in my neck; I had never felt anything more than painful than that in my life.  
>I looked up to find Damon was missing, so I dragged my bloody and tattered body to the other side of the woods. But I woke up before I knew what happened to me.<br>Something that wasn't right about Damon in that dream, he seemed dangerous and devilish.  
>Nevertheless, I wanted to see him again.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, I woke up in my hotel room to the sound of panicking people outside. After a few momets of consideration, still half asleep I slowly found my self a jacket before I stepped out onto my concrete veranda to see a young girl lying helplessly on the drive way bellow me with two large bites bleeding heavily on her neck. The owner of the hotel was beside the girl, unsure of what to do. Like a shot of adrenaline my mind immediately shot into doctor mode.  
>"Find a towel, keep pressure on the bleeding!" I yelled, worried about how much blood the girl was losing. "And someone call 911!". The owner had already fainted at the sight of the never ending pool of blood, and the spectators seemed to hesitated to deal with the blood. So I ran to my kitchen took a towel of the bench and dashed down 2 short flights of stairs till I reached the bottom.<br>Placing the towel on her neck, I could vaguely hear the girl speak between her constant gasps for air. The crowed was getting restless, shrieking at the blood which was slowly leaking through the towel.  
><em>Calm the fuck down, Thirteen…. <em>I scowled to myself, holding onto the girls hand and reassuring her that everything will be okay.  
>"His….Teeeeth!" She screeched back at me, grabbing onto me arm. I could see her eyes slowly starting to close; she had lost so much blood. Her grip on my arm got tighter, and the crowed around the girl and I grew.<br>"Has someone called the paramedics yet?" I yelled to the people surrounding me, until a man with a phone signalled with his hand that he was talking to one now.  
>I was praying they would hurry up, she didn't have much time until she'd either die of heavy loss of blood or slip into a coma. Eventually the paramedics arrived and lifted the girl onto a blue stretcher, thanked me for keeping her alive drove of into the sunrise.<br>I just sat there, with blood all around me and on a towel which was leaking onto my hands.  
>I was a diagnostician, not a Ambulance paramedic. Until now, I've never had the chance to work 'On scene' on a real situation like this, I was used to sterile rooms and nurses there to assist me.<br>I guess it was one of those experiences that you remember for the rest of your life.  
>After a few moments of long breaths, I lifted myself of the concrete and wiped the blood of my hands with my jacket, until I felt a small tap on my shoulder.<br>It was Damon. "Hadley, you okay?" He asked, examining the blood on my hands and my clothing.  
>I nodded slowly, looking up at his expressionless face. I never really got around to telling him my first name, he seemed fairly content with using my last name though. Usually at work people would call me 'Thirteen', but if I told Damon it'd ruin my illusion of 'avoiding all things Princeton-Plainsbrough'. 'Hadley' would have to do for now.<br>We made our way back to my hotel room, and got me a drink of water and a towel to wipe the remainder of the blood of my hands.  
>"Did you see what happened to her" I asked Damon. He briefly paused before he replied. "No, I didn't" He blankly replied before walking to sit down neon the lounge opposite to me.<br>"You seemed to know what you were doing out there. Are you a doctor?" he then continued. "Pretty much" I nodded.  
>Pressing his lips, he raised from the lounge and wondered over to the window to watch police down stairs at the crime. The sound of footsteps where heading to my door, getting louder every time. There was a long pause until we heard a knock at the door, Damon opened it before I had the chance to get up. The policeman who behind it wasted no time by heading towards me and bombarding me with questions.<br>"Mr. Salvatore, could I have a moment with Miss Hadley alone please? I need to ask her a few questions" The young officer asked. Damon nodded as he quietly left the room.  
>"Can you tell me from the start exactly what happened?" he continued in his sympathetic tone. I explained that I woke up to the sound of the crowed outside, then I went down to help the girl.<br>Damon, who I could see standing outside the door seemed a little tense, crossed his arms and pacing up and down the corridor until a tall blonde Sheriff came up the staircase.  
>"Mr. Salvatore?" asked Sheriff Forbes as she headed up to my door. "What are you doing here?"<br>"The women who saved the victims life is a friend of mine" He added.  
>She pulled him aside to have (What seemed to be) a tense conversation, I couldn't hear a word of it over the detectives constant questions.<br>Later that afternoon, my shift had started. And word had spread the new 'Bar Girl' had saved someone so close death. "Hey! You're the girl that save my sisters life" One girl grinned as she walked over to the bar. "Word must spread fast here" I replied, not too overjoyed of my new found fame. "How's she going?".  
>"The doctors say she'll be fine. I don't believe that" She sighed, slumping herself on one of the bar stools, I then asked her why.<br>"While I was there, she was hallucinating. The doctors don't believe me"  
>"What? Rewind…Hallucinations?" I asked shaking my head and immediately placing the used beer glasses in the bar sink which had been left carelessly on the counter.<br>The girl explained to me that she was heard her sister yelling at someone who no one could see apart from her. Apparently, the 'imaginary figure' was the tall dark man that attacked her.  
>The victim repetitively called out to the hallucination and told to go away and leave her alone. She was hysterical after that, certain that her attacker had come back of to kill her.<br>"A _man_? How is that possible? A human couldn't make those kind of bites, It must have been an animal." I replied quietly. The conversation I had with the victems sister was in the back of my mind for the rest of my shift. But my boss had been surprisingly lenient and sympathetic to me this afternoon, so he let me go home morning I woke up to the annoying sound of my phones Ringtone.  
><em>Beep beep beep beeeeep! Beep Beep Beeeeeep!<em>  
>It was a colleague of mine, Robert Chase. This was the 5th time someone from my team at work had tried to call me… I told myself I wouldn't make any contact with anyone that had anything to do with Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching Hospital until my leave had finished… And my jail sentence.<br>I felt like flushing my phone down to toilet… But I threw it into the next room and tried to get back to sleep. I felt like shit that morning, the face of the girl that I saved the day before haunted my dreams. She kept telling me: "Don't trust him" "Blood will spill, heads will roll" over and over again.  
>Creepy.<br>Later that afternoon I decide to go out for a drink, to make me forget about everything and dance till I literally hit the floor. I arrived at the Mystic Falls Bar & ordered 2 shot glasses. Several hours later, I probably had danced with every guy in that bar. I was tipsy, not drunk. My plan wasn't working. After 6 or 7 drinks later, remember I was stumbling of to the side of the bar. My eyes were getting blury and my head was spinning, I was beginning to contemplate on finding my way home when I tripped over a chair leg and fell into the arms of Damon.  
><em>Well hello handsome.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

"Had fun?" He chuckled, slowly lifting me too my feet. He gave me another smirk, softly pressing his lips together, as his arms slipped away from my torso. "unfortunately, no" I shrugged, tossing a piece of loose hair away from my eyes. "You look like you could use another drink" He explained, motioning to the bar behind me, "lead the way, Mr. Salvat- " Was the only sentence I manage to let out before I fell over again, flat onto the bar ground.

Okay, so I wasn't tipsy. I may have just slightly underestimated how much I had drunk that night. But things started to get a little blurry, I slowly waved my hands in front of eyes, as Damon ducked down and knelled on his right leg beside me. "Hadley?" He asked blankly resting his palm on my shoulder. It was only moments before I blacked out.

It must have been an hour later, when I woke up at the Grill bar with a wet cloth over my forehead and a glass of water sitting in front of me. Slowly, my eyes opened. Took me a few attempts... But I finally got a blurry look at the world around me. First thing I see is Damon, slouched in chair in front of me, with his legs up against the table. He had his hands up, like her was surrendering. "I didn't do it" He chuckled, "The last guy you danced with thought you might be a good story to tell his friends tomorrow". I was drugged. I gave Damon a mixture of a confused, grumpy scrunched up look on my face. "Stand up" He insisted, "You're in no position to walk home yourself" He explained, spinning his wrist and then holding out his hand for me. reluctantly, I accepted his offer, and next thing I knew I has half on my feet and half slumped on his shoulder. "This is a bad town for such a pretty face" He chuckled, leading me out to the street. But there was something in his voice that sounded like he was trying to humerize an awful truth. And it bothered me all the way to the park. - Oh, yeah. Too get back to my hotel we had to cross through a park. "What does that mean?" I asked, watching his smiley face turn expressionless. I didn't get any reply. The park was designed to look like the forest surrounding the town. And it all centered around a large water fountain and a rose garden. Full of reds, yellows and whites. The creme colored water fountain was lined with small lights, ones you'd find on a Christmas tree. It turned the water different colors as it gushed off the side. "Wow" I explained, sliding my arm of Damon and walking slowly toward the light show. "Like it?" He smirked, following behind me with his hands stuffed into his pockets. The lights from the ground, shining up towards the water fountain formed some sort of a silhouette around us. I could feel his presence behind me, watching me to make sure I didn't fall over. I knelled down too feel the water trickle between my fingers, before I stood up and turned to find him millimeters away from my face, with devilish eyes staring down into mine. Nothing was ever subtle with this man. "A place like this shouldn't be hidden, there is barley anyone here" I replied, looking back up into his eyes. "No, no it shouldn't" Damon said softly, letting his hand move slowly around my torso, pulling me in softly. His eyes never leaving mine. I could feel his rock hard chest against my body, but was interrupted by his other hand raising too my cheek, which he softly brushed, slipping some hair behind my ear. My nose softly grazed his, as my hands snaked up his chest, letting my arms sit comfortably on his shoulder. "Well, Damon. Where do we go from here?" I teased, into his ear, nipping his ear lobe a little, feeling the buzzing sensation of his warm breath against my neck. But before he could do anything, let alone speak, I broke way. "One thing you should know about me is..." I chuckled, sporting a devious look and walking backwards towards the man made park Forrest... what kind of drug was that?

"I'm full of surprises" I pressed, before dashing off into the tress, gripping onto the trunks with one hand and spinning around it. Damon stood there, partially dumbstruck, partially intrigued. But nether the less, he followed me into the Forrest. I couldn't stop giggling as I continues running through the damp leaf floor, and leaping over the roots on the large oaks, looking back every few moments too see Damon's only paces behind me. But it got too a point where the footsteps behind me stopped. The world started to get a little darker, and the trees looked very unfamiliar when I looked back. "Hello?" I called, forcing a small laugh, "Damon?!". But there was no answer. I gulped a little, before slowly turning around, looking for a way out. I stood for a few moments, before I turned around to find Damon, again, millimeters away from my face. But this time his stare felt more direct, compulsive... a little bit evil. The skin around his eyes darkened, you could slowly see the veins pushing up too the surface around it. I shrieked stumbling backwards on a root and falling to the ground. I hit my head on impact, and knocked me out almost immediately. "D- Damon"

GASP! When I woke, my upper torso rose quickly from the ground as I let off the most ginormous gasp for air. And then it hit me, a blood curdling pain from my neck pushed me back down, as I lifted my hands too my neck, feeling the two holes in my jugular. I was bleeding out, and I needed medical attention fast. I didn't even remember how I got there... I was the party, dancing... Next thing I'm in the middle of a god damn forest bleeding. My other shaking hand, urgently dug through my pockets to search for my phone. For a moment my heart dropped, as I couldn't find anything. Was this it? Was this how I was going to die? Certainly better than any Huntington's death. I never wanted to be like my mother. I never saw her die, but I knew what it would of been like.

I hated her.

I turned my head slowly to the trees around me, hopping that someone was near. "Help!" I tried to yell, but ended up been suppressed into a cough. But a certain silver glimmer caught my eye, sitting on a pile of leaves by the tree next to me. I tried to extend my arm to reach it, only touching by the tips of my finger. The bleeding was getting worse, so I grabbed a twig to try and lead it back to me. On the first go I ended up pushing it further, but on the second go I manage to bring to arms reach. "I- need an ambulance" I croaked into the phone after dialing 911, "I don't... know where I am... Jugular, bleeding heavily". I continued with a bunch of information, pushed into sentences. It seemed like a lifetime before the paramedics arrived, as they weaved me through the trees and put me in the back of their van. Never was I more happy to see another doctor in my life. I was rushed into emergency surgery, put under gas and knocked out for the 3rd time tonight.

A few hours later, I woke up in recovery with a bandage sitting around my neck, staring up at the ceiling. I lied motionless for a few minutes, trying to take in what was going on. This... creature had struck again. Victim number two. How many more people will it attack? Is their anyone out there that has? But I was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hadley?" Damon asked, slowly sliding the door open, eyes flying straight to my neck.

My lips pressed together.

And then, it all hit me.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon's eagle eye's were the last things I saw before I passed out in the forrest. Black veins grew around them, weaving in between each other like roads on a street map. I didn't have time to think, no time to assess over how utterly illogical it was. Damon attacked me, and killed the girl at my hotel, and he was probably preparing to finish off the job. But before I could let out a scream, my nurse pushed passed him with a brown clipboard and thin silver glasses that sat on the very tip of her nose, with a slightly darker silver chain attached from each plastic arm on her ears. Meanwhile, my hands were clamped to either side of the bed. My spine as stiff as a thick metal rod. I'd been holding in my breath for about a minute now, all my concentration had moved from bodily functions to watching and reacting to Damon who was now stepping away from the door, and was pushing into a jog down the hallway. He knew. He could see the terror in my eye's. "Miss Hadley… Miss?" The nurse asked quietly, waving her hands in front of my eye's like I'd completely zoned out of space and time. "Yes, what?"I breathed, my lungs finally sucking in the air they had been so desperately waiting for. After a few moments of constantly telling her I was fine, and that I didn't need to see a psychologist about my attack, my name had been written into the hospitals system, so it only was a matter of time before the police caught onto my whereabouts. When she left, I sprung out of my bed. My injury must of slipped my mind for a moment, as a pang of pain from my neck overwhelmed me so much I was bending my knees and resting the heels of my hand on them to brace myself. I decided to keep moving, slower this time. I was dressed, packed and ready to go. But escaping a hospital, unlike in the movies, is a lot harder than it looks. Especially when we have a large bag and a hospital band still around my arm - _Damn_, forgot about that. I retracted back to my room, glanced around until I found the window. Shutting the door behind me, I jigged with the lock on the window, pulling so hard it snapped off in one smooth motion. I let my bag fall onto the grass bellow me, hearing the loud thud against the hard soil. Within moments I was one leg draped over the window sill, one still inside resting on my hospital side table. How the doctors here hadn't made the connection that a drawer next to window is not a good idea if they want to keep their patients inside. Slowly I lunged my over leg over, clinging to the window sill to keep my grip before taking the leap of faith. If my injuries hadn't hurt enough is was then, then it definitely did now. I spent a few moments in a fetal position cradling my legs with one arm, forming my other hand into a fist, to bite onto to stop from yelping while still lying on the ground. My car was in a lot about 50 meters away. In full view of the hospital reception and doctors lounge with paned glass walls. I was wrong, these people do know how to keep track of their patients. I rested my arms on top of the steering wheel, my eye's resting on the road in front of me, and managed to get about 50 metres down the road. Taking deep breath's I tried to maintain my composure. 'Tried' being the key word in that sentence….

"Hadley" Damon said cooly from the seat behind me, "OH MY GOD!" I gasped, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. My heart stopping so quickly it almost felt like it was going to give up on me there and then. The car swerved, both sets of wheels screeching as I slammed my foot on the breaks. The car jolted into a quick and uncomfortable halt ."Fuck-… Get out of my car!" I yelled, turning my torso sidewards to see him casually sitting the backseat, legs crossed and hands behind his against the head rest, "Get out!". I could feel the anger burning in my throat. "Hadley" Damon leaned forward to look straight into my eye's, "You need to calm down for a moment." At that point I wasn't quite sure what was happening. His pupils had dilated, and I found myself complying to his orders. So I sat quietly, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. Damon finally pulled back, cleared his throat and stepped out of the car. And then back into the Passenger seat, "What are you doing?" I mumbled. "You're running away" He pointed out, "And I need to get out of this town, _badly_." I gave him a cynical look, no way was I going to give him what he wanted after what he did to me. "Well you can get lost" I snorted, leaning over to pull at the door handle . "I don't know what you are, or exactly what you did to me… But you need to leave me alone." I slam the door shut and run as fast as I can into the tress beside my 96' model Toyota, with Damon not far behind in tow. That was until I heard a whoosh from behind, two pairs of hands on my shoulders that pinned me against a tree. "I don't want to die" I mumbled, which the limited amount of air I had left in my lungs. Next thing I know Damon's eye's dilated again, he muttered a few words. I didn't realize how stunned and weak my body was then until he let go of my shoulders, and my limp body slides down the tree trunk. I could feel my strong pulse strong in the tips of my fingers, as he paced up and down in front of me, staring intently down to the ground. "Now what?" I asked, peeling locks of hair out the bark it got snagged on during the fall. Damon said nothing. Whether he was contemplating on killing me, or travelling with me, I'm wasn't sure. "Get up" He ordered - not forcefully, but he wasn't implying it as an option either. At this point I was in no position to oppose his orders. Slowly but surely I was back on my feet, to see Damon motion his arm towards to the car sitting idle on the side of the freeway. Damon's victims were mangled, with piercing teeth marks all over their body. The work of an animal. I had never seen a patient come to the hospital in such a state before. "What are you?" I let slip, bitting my tongue at the realisation of what I just said. I didn't want to know. But at the same time I did. I didn't want it to be the only thing I'm ever going to think of during this car trip, but there was a burning curiosity to find out what. At this point I knew he was something more than normal. Damon flashed a look at me, our eye's meeting for a second before he turned to continue walking, "What are you?" He replied. I look at him startled, what kind of stupid question was that? Or maybe he was just trying to annoy me so I shut up. "Definitely not what you are" I muttered, footprints heavy, pushing the autumn leaves aside to the car. Maybe I'll ask when he's in a better mood -If he'll ever be in a better mood again… Within an hour we were on route 64… No.. was it the 77? I wasn't sure anymore. I was too distracted by Damon who was starring out of the front window onto the road. By the end of the day I was getting too tired to drive, Damon hadn't offered to switch seats so I had been drowsy at the wheel for at least the last two hours. We ended up in Beckely, still in West Virginia. And old little town, much like Mystic falls. Pulling out of the car Damon finally made eye contact with me, "What are you running from, Hadley?". I pursed my lips, shoving my keys into my back pocket. "What have you done? Stole something, killed someone-" I didn't give him the time to finish his sentence, "What? Like you?". Damon gave me a dead look, no emotions graced his face as he pushed his car door shut. "We need to find a hotel" He muttered, "We're not sleeping in the car."


End file.
